Sweeter Than A Chocolate Shake
by cherrygorilla
Summary: A few one-shot things for the Teen Beach Movie characters on Valentines Day. Will Mack come up with a theme for the school dance? Will Struts find her date? Will Lela and Tanner ever get to the theatre? Will Giggles' broken leg ruin her day? Will the drive-in movie theatre ruin a relationship? And will 'Singles' Night' get too out of hand? (Anything you don't recognise is mine)
1. Mack & Brady

**Hello!**

 **Happy Valentines Day! If you're in a relationship then I hope that you have a lovely day and if you're not then you can come and mope with me and pretend that you're in relationships with fictional characters. XD**

 **Anyway, to make me feel better about being completely alone, I decided to dedicate the past two weeks or so to writing these one-shot type thing-ys. I got a few prompts that I filled to the best of my abilities but then I added some other shorter ones that were just my own little ideas. I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to write them, I had a mild case of writer's block at the start and then I just couldn't get my momentum back, so I've been kind of rushing to finish them (I still have one left to write as I'm posting this XD). I hope that they're not too terrible though, I really didn't want to ruin your prompts because they were all so wonderful.**

 **This first one that I'm posting is based on Kellyh's lovely idea for a Mack & Brady one shot, so I hope that I did it justice for you and I hope that everyone else likes it too! (Beware: This is a long one!)**

Brady couldn't concentrate all day, his mind was too preoccupied. The thing on his mind: Mack. Well, more like coming up with ideas for Mack. You see, as soon as Mack had complained to him that she was all out of themes for the school's Valentine's dance, that she'd been dragged into heading the planning committee of, he knew that he had failed her as a boyfriend. He could understand it if the person heading the planning team had never been in a relationship before, but considering that it was _his_ girlfriend who was lacking so much romantic inspiration, he couldn't seem to comprehend it. And he was not going to let this go until he helped Mack come up with a theme for the dance that would rival any other in the history of school dances. It was a bit of a long-shot but if he had low expectations then he was going to get nowhere. The only problem was, how was he going to drag Mack away from her textbooks long enough to take her out on a date? Or should I say dates?

It wasn't until that weekend though that Brady finally had everything planned out. And that's when this happened…

Brady – What are you doing?

Mack – Homework, why?

Brady – Can it wait?

Mack – Why? What do you want?

Brady – I want to see my girlfriend in a pretty date outfit

Brady – Not that you don't look pretty in everything ;)

Mack – Brady if you're outside the front door I'm going to kill you

"Is being outside your window any better then?" Brady chuckled, poking his head around the open kitchen window that just so happened to be directly behind Mack.

As a result of this, Mack may or may not have jumped out of her skin…and Brady may or may not have laughed his head off.

"Do you want to give me a heart attack?" Mack asked, pressing her hand over her chest as she turned in her seat to talk to the blonde through the window.

"Well you gave me one last week when you wore that bikini," Brady laughed.

"Which one?"

"You know which one," Brady smirked, which resulted in him getting a thump on the arm from the brunette.

"Why do you always insist on bothering me when I'm busy?" Mack asked, trying to keep the smile that kept tugging at her lips from completely taking over her face. It just so happens that every single time that she tries to be mad at Brady, she starts to giggle. She doesn't know what makes her start, but when she's started she can't stop, and Brady just finds it hilarious, which doesn't help matters.

"Because you're busy all the time and if I don't interrupt your algebra schedule then I'm not going to see you again until summer," Brady chuckled.

"Wouldn't that be lovely? A whole four months without having to see your ugly face," Mack teased, to which Brady replied with an expression mocking shock.

"You are so rude," he chuckled.

"It's a gift," Mack smirked, lazily leaning over the back of her chair as she gazed at the surfer boy.

"Are you coming or not?" Brady asked, holding his hand out to Mack and dazzling her with a warm, yet expectant smile.

"Not through the window I'm not," Mack laughed, playfully batting Brady's hand away. And after scribbling a quick note to tell her grandfather where she'd gone, she was out of the front door and sat in Brady's car within minutes.

One car ride of stupidly loud sing-alongs and Mack bugging Brady with questions of 'Where are we even going anyway?' later, the couple pulled into a parking space beside a road lined with quaint, little shops.

"Where are you taking me?" Mack asked, shooting the grinning blonde beside her an amused, yet curious look.

"You'll see," Brady laughed. "Stop asking questions and just let me surprise you for once."

"You know how much I hate surprises," Mack jokingly whined.

"Well if life didn't have any surprises then it would be pretty boring, wouldn't it?" Brady chuckled as the couple merrily swung their entwined hands between them. No more than a few seconds later, Brady dragged Mack off the course of the pavement and into a musty, old record shop that smelled vaguely of mildew and cinnamon.

"What are we doing in here?" Mack asked, gazing around the store before her eyes returned to Brady's. The shop was pretty much dead apart from three people, one of whom was an employee sitting behind the register, sipping on a cup of coffee. The walls were dark wood and the ceilings were low, and along with the soft, glow of the lights, the store felt very cosy, almost comforting in a way.

"Well you've been saying how you've got no ideas for the dance, so I thought I'd bring you here to see if you could get some inspiration for the music," Brady explained, watching with glee as Mack's lips broadened into a smile.

"You're so thoughtful," Mack chuckled, bumping the boy's arm with hers as she bashfully averted her eyes to the intricately patterned carpet. She never knew how to react when Brady was this sweet to her.

"Not really, it took me a week to come up with this," Brady snorted, stepping behind his girlfriend before taking her by the shoulders and propelling her further into the shop.

After a few minutes of puzzling over the shelves to no avail, Brady came up with a game. Each person had to scour the many shelves of the record shop until they found a record that they believed fitted the other the best. So around half an hour of rifling through boxes and crates later, Mack and Brady met back up at the front of the store with their newly purchased vinyls.

"You go first then," Brady prompted, holding the faded cardboard sleeve behind his back so that Mack couldn't see what he'd picked out for her.

Mack brought out a record that was the soundtrack from an old-school 1950s/1960s musical (she wasn't exactly sure which since the cover was pretty tattered) and handed it over to Brady. "If you don't like this then you're not as predictable as I thought you were," Mack chuckled. And after the entire spiel of Brady gushing over the album and insisting that they watch the soundtrack's film as soon as physically possible, much to Mack's amusement, Brady handed over his.

"You're harder to buy for but I thought that you'd appreciate something like this," Brady said, handing over the vinyl record that he'd chosen. The album appeared to consist of relaxed love songs, which was actually a huge help to Mack considering that she needed a music theme for the Valentine's Day dance. And who knows, maybe with a music theme would come an overall theme. After Brady explained his reasoning for selecting the record and recommending a few songs (he was a total music connoisseur, especially when it came to more vintage-y music) Mack had to try to force her smile off her face for fear that her cheeks would start cramping.

One quick kiss and an impromptu giggling fit from Mack later, the couple were on their way again, journey down the row of old shops until they stumbled across a tumbledown book shop with a battered front door. Brady led Mack inside, much to her confusion, and spun on his heels to face her, once again about to lay down the reason for why he'd taken her into such a bizarre shop. This time the air felt thick with dust and it was almost like Mack could taste the scent of the old books' stale, faded pages.

"This time, instead of picking records for each other," Brady started to explain, still lovingly clutching his record under his arm. "We have to select a book that we think the other would enjoy. Rule is that we have to read it and tell each other about it once we've finished it. I know that you find crazy ideas in books all the time, because you always tell me about them, so maybe this will help you with ideas for the dance."

"Awesome," Mack grinned. Now that she knew what she was doing on this crazy date, she was starting to enjoy herself a lot more. "Let's get looking."

"Ok, just don't try to find the biggest book you can, I don't have that much free time," Brady chuckled.

"Darn it, now what am I going to look for?" Mack said sarcastically, hearing Brady's laugh rather than seeing him because she'd already disappeared behind a shelf.

Once the couple had finally selected their novels and had emerged from the world of stories waiting to be told, they paid for the books and met back up outside, relieved to be finally breathing normal air again. The books were exchanged like the records had been, each couple marvelling over their new reading material as it was presented to them. Mack had managed to find a copy of one of her favourite classics, which she distinctly remember Brady saying that he had never even heard of, let alone read. So at least now all of the references that she made to the story would actually make some sense to him. And Brady had picked out a slightly more modern book for Mack that was a typical romance novel where the protagonist was whisked off her feet by her knight in shining armour. But since he knew that Mack would find that very cliché, he'd picked out a story with a similar theme but a twist on it. Sure Mack wasn't very fond of full-on romance stories, but hopefully this one would give her some sort of inspiration for the dance without her vomiting over cheesy love poems every other page.

This wasn't the end of their date though. Despite going back to Brady's car and driving back to Mack's place, their date accidentally carried on for another 24 hours.

* * *

The couple spent the rest of the afternoon listening to their new vinyls (and some that Brady had brought over from his place too) on Mack's grandfather's record player, lazily chatting and doing the occasional homework question. They were both just sprawled out around Mack's bedroom, sometimes switching places from Mack's bed to her desk or even to sit by the window. They were too lazy to bother making any dinner for themselves so they just ordered a pizza and watched the film that Brady's soundtrack fitted with after managing to find it on Netflix (what are the odds?!). But around forty minutes after the movie had finished but just after they'd reached a conclusion to the deep, yet stupid, conversation and character analysis that they'd initiated as soon as the credits had started to roll, Mack glanced up at the clock on the mantel piece and to her dismay saw that it was almost eleven o'clock.

"What are you looking at?" Brady asked, noticing that something had distracted his girlfriend. But as he followed her line of sight, his eyes fell on the time as well. "Shoot, I'd better get home."

"Is it really worth it?" Mack asked with a yawn, oddly relaxed.

Brady had expected her to be jumping off the couch to help him gather his things, but nope, she had snuggled back down underneath the blanket they had been sat with. "What are you talking about?"

"Is it worth going home? Would it be easier for you to just spend the night here?" Mack asked, thinking nothing of her comment, too tired to be thinking rationally.

"Seriously?" Brady asked, almost choking on his chuckle.

"Seriously," Mack replied with a smirk.

"Are you offering me your couch to sleep on?" Brady asked, raising one of his eyebrows as he glanced across at Mack.

"Well yes, unless you'd prefer to sleep in the bathtub that is," Mack said sarcastically, moving into a more upright position. But that wasn't for long because pretty much immediately afterwards she pushed herself up off the sofa and grabbed Brady by the hands. After dragged him off the couch the couple strolled down the hallway to get ready for bed. Considering that all of Brady's clothes, apart from a stray sweatshirt that had ended up at Mack's house after a water fight got out of hand, were at his house, he had to improvise when it came to finding something to wear to sleep in so that he didn't scare the living daylights out of Mack's grandfather. The best thing that he and Mack could come up with was one of Mack's loose night shirts (which was more like a t-shirt for Brady) over his boxers. It might not be incredibly fashionable but that was all that they could actually fit over his torso, so it would have to do. The fact that it had a big pink heart sprawled over the chest did amuse Mack immensely though.

* * *

Fast forward to a little bit later, when Mack and Brady had decided that starting to read their newly purchased novels was a great thing to do before going to bed. Now it seemed like a good idea at first, with the couple snuggled up under Mack's duvet, each one lost in their respective fictional worlds. But when Mack reach the end of a chapter and heard a loud snore coming from her left, the plan didn't sound so great anymore. Brady had drifted off to sleep without her realising, leaving his book limply propped open in his hand and the tiniest trace of drool starting to escape the side of his open mouth, which was happily emitting snores much louder than Mack would have liked. At first she let out a chuckle at how stupidly adorable he looked, but then it hit her with the problem of: she had a deep-sleeper boyfriend in her bed that she had no way of moving. Either she went to go and sleep on the couch, or she bit the bullet and just went to sleep where she was…

Oh, who cared? It's not like anything bad was going to happen and besides, she didn't have the heart to wake him up anyway. So a very sleepy Mack made her decision and wriggled further down under the covers. But apparently Brady wasn't such a deep-sleeper after all, because just as she was reaching over to turn off the bedside light she could have sworn that he said something. Mack stopped and took a second to look at him before whispering, "What?" But she got no decipherable answer, just another sleepy mumble. But it was a sleepy mumble with a dopey, yet oddly charming smile that was too adorable to handle and left Mack with a stomach of butterflies and an undeniable smile fixed on her lips as she let herself drift off to sleep to.

* * *

Mack woke up to early morning sunlight filtering through the curtains and casting sunspots around the room, which was admittedly very nice. But the one thing that was especially lovely was that somehow during the night Mack had found herself enveloped into a hug courtesy of the blonde goofball she suddenly remembered that she'd shared a bed with. As Brady's chin rested on her shoulder and his arms looped around her stomach, she felt his heavy breaths tickling her cheek and couldn't help the smile that instinctively sprung onto her face. After attempting to slide out of his grasp, Mack discovered that with every move that she made to exit the bed, Brady's grip on her tightened and the mischievous smile she'd just noticed tugging at his lips broadened.

"Good morning," she said, trying to stop herself from letting out a laugh as she spoke.

"Morning," Brady mumbled sleepily, still not having fully woken up. Although being sleepy didn't stop him from pulling Mack even closer to him than before.

"Brady, come on, I've got to get up," Mack said, trying (and failing) once again to get out of bed.

"No, stay and cuddle," Brady whined almost childishly, his mischievous smile not seeming to leave his face the entire time he spoke.

"Brady," Mack started as one of the chuckles that she'd been trying to supress escaped her lips. But she couldn't protest any longer because the cheeky, yet surprisingly persuasive, kiss that he pressed into her shoulder was more than enough of an invitation for Mack to stay and cuddle for a little bit. And it was an offer that she just simply couldn't refuse.

* * *

During their 'morning cuddle', Brady came up with the fabulous idea of going on a picnic for lunch. When Mack questioned him and seemed reluctant to tag along, Brady came up with a rather convincing explanation of how it would help her plan the food for the Valentine's Day dance. And once again, Mack couldn't bring herself to turn down the invitation, so after Brady made a quick journey back to his place to freshen up and make himself look half decent, the couple were stood preparing food in Mack's kitchen.

"Brady, I think that I've cut enough tomatoes now," Mack said, although it was more like she was trying to persuade him rather than just stating a fact.

"Believe me, you can never have too many tomatoes," Brady said, before grabbing a whole cherry tomato from the bowl beside the brunette and popping it into his mouth.

But what was supposed to be Brady goofing off to make Mack laugh turned into Brady goofing off and distracting Mack from what she was doing, which resulted in the knife that she was holding clattering onto the chopping board and Mack hissing a rather colourful word out between her teeth.

"What did you do?" Brady asked, doing a double take and furrowing his eyebrows before settling his gaze on his girlfriend. But Mack just mumbled out an excuse that made no sense considering that she'd started sucking on her finger to cope with the pain and staunch the flow of blood. "I told you to cut the tomatoes, not your finger," Brady said, taking on a tone half way between joking and sympathy.

"Well it's not like I meant to do it," Mack whined.

"You're just lucky that I know where your first aid kit is," Brady said, opening a cupboard door and sliding the first aid box off the top shelf.

"Hey, I can't help being clumsy," Mack said, her words muffled by her finger, which was still firmly lodged in her mouth.

"Now what type of plaster do you want?" Brady asked whilst rifling through the assortment of plastic packages that had been haphazardly thrown into the box.

"Do you think I really care?" Mack asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Well in that case you can have a lovely little dinosaur one," Brady chuckled, selecting the childish plaster from the pack before tending to Mack's cut. After removing the plastic backing and laying the adhesive bandage over the miniscule gash he placed a soft kiss on her finger. "Better now?" he asked, lifting his brown eyes up to meet hers.

"Much better," Mack giggled before raising her finger to inspect her new plaster. "Nice choice on the design," she added sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she noticed a tiny cartoon triceratops walking over her skin.

"Thanks, I heard that t-rex are very stylish this season," Brady shot back, replying to Mack's challenging glance with an impish smile.

The rest of the preparation continued without a hitch and before they knew it, Mack and Brady were sat cross-legged on a beach towel on the stretch of sand around a hundred metres down the beach from Mack's house. Despite the cloudy sky that seemed to keep getting darker, the pair decided to keep optimistic and unpacked everything anyway. But they were barely halfway through their miniature turkey club sandwiches when fat, drops of rain started to fall from the heavens.

"Are you serious?" Brady asked no one in particular, glaring up at the sky. "We're kind of trying to have a romantic moment here." And that's when a drop of rain found itself falling straight into his eye.

The rain was coming down thick and fast within less than a minute and it was a mad scramble of squeals and fumbling hands to stuff everything back in the picnic basket before it got completely ruined. Mack took the basket whilst Brady reached for the picnic blanket and attempted to use it as a shelter for them both until they reached the canopy of Mack's grandfather's surf shop. Between breathless laughs, Mack and Brady finally made it up the steps to safety, instantly slumping against the wall as they reached it.

"Well that was successful," Mack sighed sarcastically. "And now we've got all this left over food."

"Hey, who said picnics inside aren't fun?" Brady asked, standing over Mack with a playful grin. He managed to tuck a wet strand of hair, which was determined to stick to her cheek, behind her ear before softly caressing her lips. Who knew Brady could be so persuasive?

* * *

Even though the couple's 'inside picnic' had been incredibly amusing (what with the endless games of 'who can catch the most grapes in their mouth?' and the blindfolded 'what item of food am I touching?' and not the mention the pointless conversations that had somehow become a theme whenever they hung out) Brady still felt bad that his date idea had turned out to be a flop. So once he got back home, his mind started to tick over again and before long he managed to come up with a plan.

Brady – Mack?

Mack – Brady?

Brady – Please don't tell me you've had dinner yet

Mack – I haven't, why? Don't tell me that you've sent a surprise pizza delivery to my house again.

Brady – Look outside ;)

Mack – Brady, I swear to God…

But when Mack poked her head out of her bedroom window, she spotted none other than her goofball of a boyfriend stood below it. He was stood on top of a picnic blanket that was laden with even more picnic-esque food than they had prepared that morning and the little area had been surrounded with candles and sets of fairy lights that had been strung up in the nearby trees.

"Are you coming to join me or what?" Brady called to her. Although he already knew Mack's answer from the way that her eyes had lit up.

Sure enough, Mack hurried outside and was at Brady's side within minutes. "You did all this for me?" Mack asked as Brady slotted his arms around her waist.

"Of course," he grinned before greeting her with a tender kiss.

"You really didn't need to, spending the day with you yesterday was more than enough," Mack started.

"Hey, I'm allowed to spoil you a little bit, aren't I?" Brady chuckled. "It's almost Valentine's Day after all."

"What did I ever do to deserve a boyfriend like you?" Mack sighed, her brown eyes melting into Brady's.

"I don't know," Brady shyly laughed, having to tear his gaze away from hers before his cheeks burst into flames.

It wasn't long after that that they tucked into the food, which Brady had spent all afternoon preparing for them, and soon later they were wrapped up in more pointless conversations. Their entire evening was illuminated by the unreliable flickering of the candles that filled the night with every scent from roasted marshmallows to wild roses considering that Brady had 'borrowed' them from his older sister. But as their candlelit dinner came to an end, their evening together didn't. They both laid side by side on the beach towel, gazing up at the sky and listening to the distant lapping of the ocean on the shore. Although having stupid conversations was a favourite pass-time of theirs, just being in each other's company was enough to fill their entire being with tiny flames that warmed them from the inside out. And as their hands silently entwined and Mack's head found its place in the crook of Brady's shoulder, everything seemed to slot into place. This is what perfection felt like. And perfection was the goofy, yet adorable surfer that they had fallen for.

"You think you've got enough ideas for the dance now?" Brady asked.

"Yeah, I've got a few," Mack sighed as both her and Brady's lips twisted into content smiles. These past two days had benefitted them in more ways than they could count.

 **There you go! I hope that you liked it!**

 **I know this was super long and it was focusing on what they were doing more than the dialogue but I had so many ideas that if I went through each one in detail then it would take hours to read. XD I promise that the others aren't this long!**

 **So this was Mack and Brady's Valentines Day (sort of), next will be the ones that I've written for the Wet Side Story characters. I'll be back with the next installment in an hour or so when I've read through the next chapter, I've gotten more of the not-yet-started chapter written and I've spent a sufficient amount of time fantasising about fictional characters being my boyfriend. XD**

 **See you soon! Thank you for reading!**

 **-cherrygorilla**


	2. Struts & Lugnut

**I'm back! I know that no one's reading this as I'm updating it but I still think that it's fun for me to keep checking in like this.**

 **I know that no one cares but it's literally been snowing as I've been writing this, which is pretty cool I guess, but I've been too distracted with getting these up for you to really appreciate it. XD I'm a little bit less stressed out now though because I've gotten most of the chapter I'm still writing done, so I'm slowly calming down.**

 **Anyway, this one's a Struts & Lugnut one-shot, which is based on Owllover34's great prompt. I had a lot of fun writing this one so I hope that you like it! **

"I've had enough of this," Struts fumed, swiftly turning on her heels and storming over to the cherry red telephone in the hallway. She glanced up at the clock on the wall again, just to confirm that her date was officially over an hour late, before turning her attention back to practically attacking the phone as she entered the number. She tapped her pink stiletto against the floorboards impatiently as she waited for the person to pick up; she was in no mood to be kept waiting any longer.

"Hello?"

"Lela, I need moral support," Struts barked down the phone before Lela had even finished her greeting.

"Oh, ok. But I can't take too long, I only came back to pick up my jacket. You're lucky that I was in actually, I just called back home after dinner with Tanner," Lela babbled. Struts could tell from the tone of her voice alone that she was practically giddy on the sheer romance of everything. And she hated to say it but it turned her stomach. "Speaking of dinner, shouldn't you be out with Lugnut right about now?"

"I don't want to talk about dinner," Struts grumbled.

"Why not? Why are you still at home? I thought your meal was booked for seven. Where's Lugnut?"

"I'd like to know the same thing," Struts growled, completely and utterly fed up at this point.

"He's not there with you?"

"No."

"Oh gee, Struts. I don't know what to say," Lela cooed.

"Do ya think he's stood me up?" Struts blurted, nervously chewing on her lip. She hadn't meant to ask the question, it was intended to just be an internal thought, but it had slipped out without her realising. She just prayed now that Lela wouldn't be brutally honest with her answer. She really didn't need that right now.

"What? No, of course not," Lela reassured her. "You know Lugnut wouldn't do anything like that."

"How can ya be so sure?" Struts huffed, lazily looking at her manicure for a distraction.

"Struts are you sure you're ok?" Lela asked, sensing that something was wrong with the biker girl.

"No. I mean who dumps their date on Valentine's Day?!"

Lela had known Struts long enough to know that at this point, she was on the verge of having a complete meltdown. And having a complete meltdown was not something that she was going to let Struts do, especially on Valentines Day.

"Struts-"

"Are you doing anything now?"

"Um...yeah, kind of. Tanner and I are supposed to be out right now, like I said, I just came back to grab my jacket," Lela explained a little uncomfortably, feeling Tanner's gaze on her as he waited on the doorstep.

"Can I tag along?" Struts half-heartedly asked, already knowing the answer though. The only reason that she'd asked was because she didn't want to have gotten all dolled up for nothing. But anyway, she didn't really want to be the third-wheel on that motorbike.

"Uh...I can call round on our way out," Lela compromised, being too nice to say no to the girl. But then again, there was no way that she was going to let Struts tag along on her date. This was her time with Tanner and she sure as hell wasn't letting it be interrupted further.

"Ugh, fine," Struts huffed before slamming the phone back down. She was still grumbling away to herself as she took up her post again. The biker girl slumped into her chair in front of the window, staring out into the night and waiting for the pair of headlights that belonged to Tanner's car to pull onto her driveway. I mean, she was pretty good at that now from all of the practicing she'd been doing for the past hour, it's just a pity that the headlights on Lugnut's biker never showed up.

But then something unexpected happened.

At first she thought that she was hallucinating when she saw a bike speed past her house, a rather familiar bike. She decided to ignore it though since it had driven straight past her house, he obviously wasn't coming for her. But then the same bike reversed at almost the same frantic speed until it had stopped directly at the mouth of her drive. Struts sat up in her seat a little bit, perking up almost instantly in the hope that the mysterious biker boy was hers. All of her hopes were confirmed though when the figure in a suit (well a suit with a leather jacket) tugged off his helmet and literally threw it at his bike before bounding up the path with a bunch of flowers that looked like they'd gone through the wars.

Struts jumped to her feet as soon as she heard the boy hammering on the door. After tottering into the hallway, she wrenched open the door with such force that she was surprised it didn't come off its hinges.

"Where. Have. You. Been?!" Struts growled at the biker boy opposite her.

Lugnut looked petrified as soon as he laid eyes on her. Sure, she looked absolutely gorgeous, but the look that she was giving him was murderous. If looks could kill then Lugnut would have been dead before he even opened the door. "Yous looks incredible," he said as he gawped at the girl.

"Answer the question," Struts snarled, in no mood to be showered with compliments.

"I can explain," Lugnut stuttered, following his comment up with a sheepish laugh.

"I'm waitin'," Struts barked, crossing her arms, shifting her wait to one side and impatiently tapping her foot again.

"Look, uh, ya know how we originally planned to go to the restaurant on Greenwood Close?" Lugnut started, trying to avoid Struts' deadly gaze.

"Yes, go on," Struts said curtly.

"But then we changed the reservation 'cause we decided to go to the Italian place across town and I'd come and pick ya up because it's so far."

"Yes, get to the point," Struts snapped, rolling her eyes as Lugnut continued to avoid the question.

"Well I may or may not have gone to the place on Greenwood Close and sat at a table by myself for an hour instead," Lugnut admitted, sneaking a glance at Struts after he'd spoken. He instantly regretted it.

"Ya forgot where we were goin'?!"

"Heck I forgot my own name when I was askin' about our reservation," Lugnut said in an odd, embarrassed chuckle. "I should have known somethin' was up when theys said we weren't on the list."

"Too right ya should have," Struts muttered, her tone a little less aggressive now although she didn't want to admit it.

"Struts, I wasn't thinkin' straight, ok? I was so nervous I'm surprised I didn't wreck my bike," Lugnut confessed.

"Why were ya so nervous?"

"Why d'ya think?" Lugnut scoffed, but it was yet another attempt to cover up how embarrassed he felt. "I didn't want to mess anything' up for us tonight."

"How ironic," Struts drawled with yet another eye roll.

"Well…here ya go I guess," Lugnut said, awkwardly handing over the tattered bunch of red flowers to the biker girl.

Struts snatched the flowers out of his hands and dumped them onto the hall table, practically throwing them at the wall in sheer fury at him.

"Jeez, I really made ya mad, huh?" Lugnut said, trying to mask his uncomfortable laughter with a cough.

"I thought ya'd stood me up," Struts seethed, her glare so icy that Lugnut actually pulled his leather jacket closer around him.

"Why the hell would I do that?!" Lugnut demanded, his attitude changing in almost an instant.

"I don't know. What else was I supposed to think?! We'd been planning this for weeks; ya can't blame me for being a little nervous when ya didn't show up," Struts shot back.

"Struts, ya know I's never stood a girl up-"

"Yeah, I know but-"

"So what makes ya think that I'd start with you: the chick I can barely keep my eyes off?"

"I don't know," Struts mumbled, scuffing the toe of her stiletto mindlessly across the floor.

"Look, Struts, I'm really sorry about ruining tonight," Lugnut started.

"It's ok," Struts sighed after a long pause, deciding that she'd put him through enough now.

"No, it's not," Lugnut huffed, still overwhelmed with guilt. "And I really wanna make it up to ya but-"

"Ya can," Struts smirked, catching Lugnut's attention in an instant.

"I can?" he asked as his head snapped in her direction. Struts just replied with a flirtatious nod as a mischievous smile curled at her lips. "How?" Lugnut croaked, obviously not following where Struts' thought process was taking them. But before he could question her further, Struts grabbed the collar of the boy's leather jacket and pressed her lips against his. Lugnut kissed back almost straight away, overcome with relief that she wasn't going to leave him in the dog house all night. As the couple's kiss dragged on, Lugnut found himself having to rip himself away from her to even get a few words out. "I like this way," he eventually chuckled, leading Struts to let out a playful giggle and kick the front door closed with her stiletto heel.

* * *

After stealing more quick kisses in the hallway, the couple eventually found themselves on Struts' couch, where an innocent cuddle turned into a full-blown make-out session. Lugnut's fingers snaked their way through Struts' perfectly styled hair, which now looked admittedly less perfect (not that she cared right now though) and whilst one of Struts' hands cupped the back of Lugnut's head, the other crept down his back until it started to toy with the hemline of his shirt. As Struts' fingertips slid beneath the fabric and met with skin, she let out another coy giggle between the kisses before going back even hungrier for more. However, as they started to deepen the kisses, each person totally losing themselves in a mix of perfume and passion, a rumble of an engine and the flash of a car's headlights startled them back to reality. Both of them jumped up, their eyes glued to the window in panic, but instantly relaxed when they saw that the car was pulling off the drive.

"Who was that?" Lugnut breathed, eventually managing to find something to say.

"I think Lela and Tanner," Struts replied.

"Why were they here?"

"I may have asked them to come over when I thought that ya weren't gonna show up," Struts awkwardly admitted.

"Ya don't think they came in do ya?" Lugnut asked nervously, speaking both of their minds. If they'd been caught acting like they were then they'd never hear the end of it from their friends. If Lela and Tanner decided to tell them that is…

"Oh who cares?" Struts eventually sighed. "It's not embarrassing to be seen showing affection."

"Well that was a whole lotta affection."

"Hey!" Struts scolded, before playfully elbowing him in the ribs.

"Well what d'ya wanna do for dinner then? 'Cause I's is pretty sure that we missed our reservation," Lugnut chuckled after a short pause.

"I haven't had any bowling alley nachos for a while," Struts suggested with a laugh. "Shall we go there? We could play a few games too."

"Sure, but I'm buying."

"Well duh."

"We should probably tidy ourselves up a little bit first," Lugnut suggested, catching sight of his now rather dishevelled appearance in the mirror on the wall.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Struts agreed before tottering out of the room to go and grab a hairbrush.

* * *

"Right, let's go!" Struts chirped as she scuttled over to Lugnut's side.

"You sure ya still wanna go to the bowlin' alley?" Lugnut checked.

"Sure, then we can come back here later," Struts said, playing with Lugnut's collar and giving him a cheeky wink as she did so.

"Let's hit the road then," Lugnut hollered, taking Struts' hand in his before the couple hurried out the door and hopped onto Lugnut's bike.

Well, it's not exactly how they had planned their night to go. But it was perfect nonetheless. Perfect in its own, special way.

There's still one unanswered question though…Did Lela and Tanner venture into Struts' house?

 **I hope that you liked it!**

 **I did the little twist of Lugnut messing up their evening because Ferny had rightly reviewed on Surf, Sun, Sand (I think) saying that Struts was always the one getting into trouble. So this time I decided to switch it up a bit, which I thought was fun.**

 **Next up is Lela & Tanner, so then you'll get to find out whether they really did actually find Struts and Lugnut or not...But first, let me know what you think they did. I'm interested to know! **

**Right, I'd better get back to finishing that chapter now! Thank you for reading! See you again soon!**

 **-cherrygorilla**


	3. Lela & Tanner

**Hello!**

 **I'm back (yet again)! I haven't updated for the past few hours because I got distracted by my little brother and having to go to the pet shop for some fish food...and a fish. XD**

 **Anyway, I'm back now with the Lela and Tanner chapter. No one requested me to do a Lela and Tanner one-shot but I couldn't leave them out, they're too sweet to! Also, I apologise if they seem a little bit out of character from the films, I thought that these two were developing so nicely by the end of the first film but when it came to the second one they seemed like virtually different characters to me. So this is kind of like my twist on how they act when they're not brain-washed into carrying out the movie plot. I hope that you don't mind too much, I just can't bring myself to write Tanner like he has two brain cells (I feel like there's a lot more to him than what we saw in the films).**

 **Ok, I'll just stop ranting now. Sorry!**

Lela knew that she'd hit the jackpot with Tanner when he showed up at her house on February 14th looking like Prince Charming himself.

"Evening, gorgeous," Tanner greeted, shooting the biker girl a smouldering smile as he stood opposite her.

"Wow," Lela breathed, her eyes wide as they drunk in Tanner's appearance. "You brush up nice. Not that you don't look good all the time but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, thanks, I think," Tanner chuckled, finding Lela stumbling over her words absolutely adorable. "You look pretty stunning yourself."

"Gee, thanks," Lela sighed, feeling her cheeks glowing red as she looked down at her white, tulle dress, which had a thick, pale pink ribbon cinching it at the waist and delicate baby pink roses adorning the fabric. Not the mention the pastel pink kitten heels on her feet and the pink hairband that tamed her raven curls, which were carefully tucked to the right side of her face, that just seemed to tie the entire look together.

"It's a good job your flowers match your outfit," Tanner smiled, handing Lela a huge bouquet of pink flowers (mainly roses though) that were practically bursting out of their wrapping.

"Oh, Tanner, they're beautiful," Lela sighed, marvelling at the flowers.

"Not as beautiful as you though," Tanner shot back, stealing a quick kiss from the biker girl. "That's not all I got you though," he continued. "How does dinner at that new restaurant downtown sound?"

"Tanner, that place is way too expensive!" Lela gasped, her attention snapping up from the bouquet to meet her boyfriend's face again.

"I can treat you, can't I?"

"Well at least let me pay for my meal," Lela tried to compromise, but Tanner was having none of it.

"No way, this is my treat for you. Don't worry about a thing; I've got everything planned out."

"Wow, you actually planned something?" Lela asked in mock amazement.

"Yes actually, I've got our whole evening planned," Tanner chuckled.

"Whole evening? There's more after dinner?" Lela asked, to which Tanner replied with a breathy laugh and a nod. "Please don't tell me that you're spending even more money on me."

"You're worth every penny that I have and more, Lela," Tanner said, taking her hands in his.

"Well thank you, but I'm worried that that's what you're spending on our dinner," Lela nervously giggled.

"Would you stop worrying? This night is going to be perfect, I promise," Tanner smiled, gently kissing her before he offered her his arm. The biker girl gladly linked hers with his and the couple set off walking to Tanner's car.

* * *

The next time that Lela and Tanner were on that doorstep was when their stomachs had been stuffed with everything from lobster to pasta to fancy salads and steak. So not only had their meal been fabulous, but as they were leaving the restaurant, Tanner had surprised Lela with the next part of their evening: two tickets to the theatre to see a performance of Romeo and Juliet. Lela had practically burst with excitement when Tanner had plucked out the tickets and she couldn't wait to go, but first Tanner had insisted that they go back to her house to grab her coat after she was still shivering when he'd draped his suit jacket over her shoulders.

"I'll be quick, don't worry," Lela promised, scuttling through the door way.

"The play starts in an hour, we've got plenty of time," Tanner reassured her, taking up his waiting post by the doorframe.

"Alright," Lela smiled, but that didn't stop her from rushing off inside. Although just as she was taking it off its peg in the hall, the phone started to ring. And that's when the telephone call between her and Struts took place.

As Lela heard the line cut off after an exasperated sigh from Struts, she felt Tanner walking up behind her.

"Everything ok, sweetie?" he asked, a look of concern plastered over his usual easy-going smile.

"Struts isn't in the best of moods," Lela explained nervously.

"Why? She seemed fine yesterday; she couldn't stop talking about where Lugnut was taking her."

"I don't think Lugnut's showed up."

"Oh," was all that Tanner could come up with to say.

"I think that we should go and check on her, just to make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid, she sounded like she was in a bad way," Lela said, praying that Tanner wouldn't be too disheartened that their 'perfect night' was taking a bit of a detour. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Tanner smiled, calming Lela's nerves with merely a look. "Like I said, we've got plenty of time."

"Ok, but I promise that as soon as we've made sure that she's not crying into a bowl of ice cream we can get on our way," Lela said, matching Tanner's smile and slipping her hand into his. And with that they were skipping out of the door again.

Little did they know that as they were cautiously knocking on Struts' front door, the biker girl in question was up to more important things that answering said door.

* * *

"Is it locked?" Lela asked, prompting Tanner to try the door handle, which clicked open almost immediately. "Do we just go inside?" she continued, both of the teens completely lost on what to do. They shared an utterly bewildered look before warily stepping inside.

"She's definitely at her house, right?" Tanner checked after setting foot in the building and noticing that it was in complete darkness.

"Yeah, she only called me five minutes ago and she knew that we were coming over," Lela replied, anxiously scanning the hallway for any sign of life. "Maybe she's gone upstairs," she suggested, wondering why the biker girl hadn't come out to greet them already. "I'll go and see if I can find her."

"I don't think you need to," Tanner said, his voice dramatically lowering in volume.

"Why?" Lela asked, looking over at the tanned surfer boy from where she was already starting to climb the stairs.

"I found Struts," Tanner replied, awkwardly closing the living room door and looking very uncomfortable as he turned to look at Lela. "...And Lugnut."

"What?" Lela hissed, her eyes widening as she hurried over to where Tanner was stood. She carefully pushed the door back open and poked her head into the room, where she quickly spotted Struts and Lugnut 'getting to know each other a little better' on the couch. "Ok," Lela awkwardly laughed, immediately shutting the door again. "I think they're fine now."

"You're telling me," Tanner scoffed, both teens equally as horrified at how accidentally intrusive they had been. "That's a little more than 'fine', Lela."

"I think we should leave them to it," Lela decided, wanting to get out of the house as quickly as possible. Tanner nodded in agreement and soon after they darted back out to the car.

"Well..." Tanner said once they'd both taken their seats in his car.

"That was...unexpected."

"You can say that again."

"Can we just forget that we saw that for tonight?" Lela suggested as she shyly shifted in her seat.

"What did we see?" Tanner replied, already taking up Lela's request with a cheeky smile as he reversed off Struts' drive.

After that, the coupled seemed to fall into a silence, neither really sure what to say next, still reeling from the incident, no matter how much they tried to forget it. "They were certainly enjoying themselves, weren't they?" Lela eventually spoke up, instantly regretting it as soon as she'd said it and the blush had already sprung onto her cheeks. She didn't know what had compelled her to say it, but then again she hated the silence and that was the only thing that she could think of right then.

"Not as much as we will be," Tanner shot back almost instantly, proving to be rather a shock for Lela. She had no idea that Tanner had such a quick wit and she certainly had no idea that he was going to say what he did next. "Whilst watching Romeo and Juliet and afterwards."

Lela turned to look at him with wide eyes as they pulled up to a stop light, to which Tanner replied with another mischievous smile. "Tanner Barretts," she scolded, but her words were breathy and her raging blush ruined her façade of being mad.

"Come on, I need to show you exactly what Romeo and Juliet is about."

"Well you talk about it enough, I practically know the story already."

"You should, it's pretty much ours. They're not too different from us you know," Tanner said, taking a right turn onto a smaller side street. "The only difference is that we're going to live happily ever after."

Lela couldn't do anything but let out a bashful giggle as a response to Tanner's latest comment. And she couldn't wait to find out if it was true.

 **Ok, this kind of sucked but I hope that you liked it nonetheless. No matter how cute I think that Lela and Tanner are, I can never seem to write believably for them. Oh well, practice makes perfect I guess.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you thought of this and I'll see you when I put up the next chapter...which probably won't be long.**

 **Thank you for reading! See you soon!**

 **-cherrygorilla**


	4. Butchy & Giggles

**Hello again!**

 **Since we're around half way through these one-shots, I thought that I'd ask you how your Valentines Day has been so far. Mine's been ok I guess, it's been like any other Sunday, but the only romance that I've encountered is posting these chapters, which is a stretch at most and are definitely not good enough to be considered 'romantic'. XD**

 **Anyhow, this chapter is dedicated to Butchy & Giggles, who I have discovered to be quite a popular pairing, so why not pay homage to them? I say that this is paying homage to them when really this chapter's a bit of a flop. Sorry!**

"Of course yous had to go and break your leg for Valentine's Day," Butchy jokingly grumbled.

"Well I didn't exactly do it on purpose did I?" Giggles shot back, lightly elbowing him in the ribs.

"Wes could'a been out doin' somethin' fun, but no. Instead wes is stuck inside makin' dinner from scratch."

"This _is_ fun."

" _This_ is effort. Why couldn't wes have just got a takeout pizza?"

"Because I bet the people at the pizza place wouldn't have shaped the base into a heart," Giggles said with a smile, happily sprinkling a handful of cheese over their homemade, heart-shaped pizza base.

"But it would have been ten times easier."

"Stop being so grumpy, at least you get to spend Valentine's Day with me at all. The people at the hospital wanted to keep me in over night, remember?" Giggles said, adjusting her leg that she had bent at the knee and had propped up on a stool and a cushion beneath her.

"Still sounds better than this," Butchy teased, his michievous smile curling at his lips as soon as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You'd better watch it, I still have control of my hands you know," Giggles said, lightly whacking the biker boy on the arm.

"Ooh, I's so scared."

"You are so rude," Giggles chuckled.

"Well that's only 'cause ya still haven't let me sign your cast," Butchy shot back with a smile as he swapped the slice of tomato that he was holding for a black marker that Giggles had handed him.

"Don't write anything inappropriate," Giggles warned, but she said it with a smile, proving that she wasn't too serious about her statement.

"I's can't promise anything," Butchy replied with a wicked smile as he crouched down on the floor beside where Giggles' leg was rested. I'll let you decide what message he wrote but when Giggles discovered it she didn't know whether to tell him off, blush or start laughing...so she did all three.

* * *

"Ooh, the pizza's ready," Giggles squeaked after hearing the timer going off in the kitchen.

"Go 'n check on it then," Butchy lazily sighed from his place on the couch beside her.

"Seriously? You're asking the girl with a broken leg to get up to check on it?" Giggles questioned, raising one of her eyebrows as she stared accusingly at the biker boy.

"Good point," Butchy grinned, pushing himself up from his seat to go and retrieve their dinner from the oven. "Bon appetit," he said a few minutes later as he swaggered back into the surfer girl's living room with the pizza on a plate.

"I didn't know that you could speak French," Giggles marvelled, genuinely impressed with the biker boy considering that she had been under the impression that he barely knew how to speak English properly.

"I can't, Lela took up a class and she's been speakin' it 'round the house ever since," Butchy chuckled.

"Hey, I believed it," Giggles laughed as the biker boy set the plate of food down on the coffee table. "You should get her to teach you some, it is the language of love after all."

"Oh, I's is already fluent in that," Butchy smirked.

"I've yet to see it proven," Giggles shot back, just making Butchy laugh more.

"Can we start this yet? I's is starvin'," Butchy said, eagerly eyeing the pizza.

"Oh, so now you like the pizza?"

"How could I's not like it if yous mades it?" he smiled, watching with satisfaction as Giggles' cheeks broke out into a blush.

* * *

"We should cook more often," Giggles murmured contentedly, laying back onto the sofa as she watched the biker boy devour the remainder of the pizza.

"If it tastes like this every time then maybe I'll consider it," Butchy replied before stuffing the last bite of pizza crust into his mouth.

"How did you manage to get more sauce around your mouth than in it?" Giggles chuckled, wiping the corner of the biker boy's mouth with her index finger. Butchy instantly softened at her touch and a smile instinctively spread across his mouth, along with the light blush on his cheeks. "You are such a softy," she teased, picking up on these things instantly.

"Yous must be gettin' to me 'cause I's startin' to believe that too," Butchy said with a small smile and a bashful chuckle.

"Or is it just the truth?" Giggles chuckled, brushing her fingertips along the side of his face until they cupped his jaw.

"Maybe," Butchy shyly admitted, letting his eyes fall to the floor. "But I swear, the day that my crew finds out wes is movin' to the other side of the country."

"We?"

"Well I'm not leavin' you behind," Butchy replied, having regained a bit of his confidence as he leant back and slung his arm around the blonde's shoulders, letting her snuggle into his chest.

* * *

The couple must have stayed like that, just talking and cuddling, for almost an hour before Butchy started to get restless. So Giggles, being the innovative one in the relationship, came up with an activity for them to do.

"Help me up and I'll go and get what we need," she said, outstretching her arms to the biker boy, who had stood up to stretch his legs.

"Can't yous just tell me where it is?" Butchy asked with a sigh. "You's is supposed to be restin'."

"No, you'll get the wrong things."

"You's is not goin' to be very good at this whole 'sittin' down and restin' business, are ya?" Butchy said as he hauled Giggles to her feet.

"Nope," she giggled as Butchy propped her up and grabbed her crutches.

"Look, if yous can take the time to break your leg then yous can take the time to let it heal properly. I don't want yous hurtin' yourself anymore than ya already have."

"Since when have you cared about me so much?" Giggles teasingly asked as she hobbled out of the room.

"Uh, since ya almost gave me a heart attack yesterday mornin'," Butchy shot back. "Yous can't just get Seacat to give me a call from the hospital tellin' me that ya were taken in by an ambulance, I pretty much died. I don't think that I've ever run to my bike so fast. Yous could'a told him to tell me what was wrong with ya, I thought yous had collapsed or somethin', or had an accident on that stupid board of yours. I'd have felt a little better if he'd have told me yous just fell down some steps."

"Well how else were you going to find out that I was there?"

"I'd have preferred for yous to not be there at all, thank yous very much," Butchy replied, having followed Giggles' voice until he found her stood by a cupboard in her parents' study. "Yous need some help with that?" he asked, eyeing up the heap of art supplies that Giggles was piling up on a nearby table.

"Yes please," she said shyly, prompting Butchy to stride over to her and pick up the stack of canvases, paint pallets and sketching pencils.

"What's all this stuff for?" he asked as he followed Giggles into the dining room.

"I thought that we could do some painting," Giggles explained as she rested her crutches against a wall and steadied herself on the table.

"Paintin'?" Butchy questioned as he dumped all of the supplies onto the table, raising one of his eyebrows at her in the process.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Giggles promised, hoping that Butchy would willingly go along with her idea.

"Why did yous just have all this stuff lyin' around?" Butchy asked, suddenly picking up on the peculiarity of the situation.

"It's my art supplies. Painting and sketching are like my other hobbies besides surfing," Giggles explained hesitantly, unsure of what Butchy's reaction would be.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I painted that," she added, pointing to a pretty, watercolour painting of a lone blossom tree in a field of flowers on the wall.

"Woah," Butchy breathed, staring at the painting in awe. "You really painted that? It's amazin'."

"Uh huh."

"Why didn't yous tell me yous was this talented?"

"It's not that big of a deal, it's easy. Look, I'll show you," Giggles smiled, luring Butchy over to sit down with her before gradually coaxing him to pick up a pencil. The couple sat beside each other for pretty much the rest of the evening, with Giggles helping Butchy perfect his brushstrokes and with Butchy stealing kisses every time that she shuffled her seat close enough to his to fix his drawing. By the end of their painting session, Giggles had completed a painting which showed a vase of delicate, white and pink flowers and Butchy had just about managed his 'masterpiece' of a goldfish in a glass bowl, which looked more like a cheese puff in a puddle of blue ink. But nonetheless, the couple had had a wonderful time and just being in each other's company was enough to have made it lovely. The couple rarely had time when it was just the two of them because they were so involved with their friends, so this evening had been significantly special, even if one of them was down a limb. They'd gotten to know each other a lot better through their discussions, with each of them opening up about things that they wouldn't normally have told the other surfers and bikers, and the more they found out about the other, the more they fell in love with them. They may not have fully realised it in that moment but, as Giggles was painting a red heart on Butchy's cheek, practically erupting with laughter as she did so, and Butchy was perfecting Giggles' green uni-brow and moustache, laughing just as much as she was, they had totally fallen head over heels in love with each other. And there was no turning back now.

 **There you go! I know that it wasn't the best and it was split up into pretty short sections but I tried my best, I was writing most of this during a power cut last night. XD**

 **Anyway, I hope that it wasn't as awful for you to read as it was for me! XD**

 **No one requested a Giggles and Butchy story but I figured that they're popular enough for people to read about them anyway, so I hope that my idea for them was received well. :)**

 **I'll try to post the next part as quickly as possible. But for now, thank you for reading! I'll see you soon!**

 **-cherrygorilla**


	5. CheeChee & Seacat & Others

**Hello! It's me again!**

 **This is probably getting really annoying by now, sorry guys. :/**

 **I'll just get to the point: this chapter is mainly dedicated to probably my favourite couple of the lot (which isn't just because I am in love with Jordan Fisher XD): Seacat and CheeChee. But it's also referring to a few familiar faces from my other stories and the film series in general.**

 **This is the part that I've been trying to write all day so hopefully it's turned out alright, it's one of my favourites from what I remember of it. But then again my opinion might have changed by the time that I've read it through again. XD**

"Seacat, ya know the drive-in movie is where people go to _find_ dates, not go _on_ them," CheeChee grumbled as she walked down the road with her boyfriend.

"I thought you said that that was where you wanted to go," Seacat shot back, not too pleased that the biker girl had changed her mind in the past half an hour.

"You need to learn when I'm bein' sarcastic," CheeChee huffed as she stomped along beside the surfer boy. But as Seacat took a right and walked off the pavement, making his way up to the front door of a house, CheeChee lost it. "Where are we goin' now?!"

"I've got to drop Rascal off before we go out," Seacat explained with a sigh, wishing that he had fallen for a girl who was a little more chilled out.

"Rascal?!"

"Yes, Rascal, you know, one of my best friends."

"What do ya mean?! I thought today was supposed to be all about us!"

"It will be," Seacat reassured her. "But considering that Rascal doesn't have a girlfriend to spend the evening with, the least that I can do is get him out to have a little fun."

"Ugh, fine," CheeChee groaned, rolling her eyes and turning her attention to fixing her hair in the window's reflection.

"Rascal, you ready, buddy?" Seacat called after a swift knock on the front door.

"I'm not going," the surfer boy shouted back from inside.

"Oh come on, dude, it'll be fun," Seacat tried.

"No it won't."

"Sure it will, look, even CheeChee thinks so," Seacat tried again, this time nudging CheeChee to get her to help him out. Thankfully, no matter how annoyed with him she was, she played along. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she drawled, smoothing a stray hair into her beehive as she spoke.

"I don't care, I'm not spending my evening with a bunch of loners."

"Well I hate to break it to ya but you're just as bad as they are," CheeChee called nonchalantly, earning a disapproving, yet incredibly shocked, glance from Seacat.

"You can't say that!" he hissed.

"Why not? It's true ain't it?"

"You're not helping me here."

"Look, Seacat, I'm fine at home by myself," Rascal said. But Seacat could tell from the commotion inside that he was walking over to the door.

"Maybe, but I'm sure that you'll be even finer if you just go out for a bit," Seacat tried a final time. "Just an hour, then you can ditch and go back home if you're not having fun."

Rascal finally gave in and opened the door, "Fine, but you owe me one," he grumbled, glumly closing the door behind him and shoving his hands into the pockets of his board shorts.

"Getting out of the house will make you feel so much better, trust me. And who knows, maybe you'll find yourself a betty of your own," Seacat said, ecstatic that he'd actually managed to coax the surfer boy out of his house.

"I wouldn't count on it," Rascal grumbled as he, Seacat and CheeChee (who was trailing behind the pair) started to make their way down to Big Momma's.

* * *

"You ready, buddy?" Seacat asked once the three teens were stood outside the door of Big Momma's.

"I'm not going in," Rascal grouched, still in the bad mood that he'd been in since Lela had uttered the words 'Valentines Day' over two weeks ago.

"Why not?" Seacat asked in disbelief. Had the motivational pep talk that he'd been feeding to his friend the whole walk down to the restaurant not worked as well as he hoped that it had?

"Because I'm going to look stupid."

"Look, it's called Singles' Night for a reason, everyone in there doesn't have a date either. You're all in the same boat, just go and have some fun and stop moping because with that attitude you'll never get a girlfriend," Seacat said.

"But-"

"No buts. Now, go and get 'em tiger," Seacat cut him off, giving him a reassuring smile before literally shoving him through the swing doors, grabbing CheeChee's hand and running away so that he couldn't come back out.

* * *

Once the couple were back to the safety of the pavement that ran along the edge of the road, Seacat turned to CheeChee and looped his arms around her waist. "Now that that's taken care of, let's get back to us," he grinned.

"It's about time," CheeChee said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you're alright with going to the drive-in movie place? Because that's literally the only idea that I have," Seacat chuckled.

"Yeah, as long as I'm with you I don't mind what we do," CheeChee smiled. "What I do mind is you wearin' that damn hat though," she joked, reaching a hand up to play with the brim of Seacat's signature hat. "Do ya ever take that thing off?"

"Nope," Seacat chuckled.

"Well ya are now," CheeChee smirked, swiping the hat off Seacat's head.

"Fine, but you've got to take out your hair," Seacat compromised with a cheeky smile.

"What?!"

"I can't cuddle you with all that hair in the way."

"Yous is so lucky I can't say no to you," CheeChee sighed, reluctantly giving in and starting to deconstruct her monstrous beehive as the couple made their way down the street to where Seacat had parked his car.

* * *

But in case any of you were wondering what had happened to Rascal, here's what you need to know. After stumbling through the doorway, the surfer boy was met with probably the saddest sight that anyone entering Big Momma's would ever have to see. The restaurant was completely lifeless apart from three teens sat around a table in the middle of the dance floor: one of which was crying into her hands, another was looking like he'd rather kill himself than be sat there and the other was wearing a lop-sided party hat and had half-heartedly trumpeted on a foil party blower upon Rascal entering.

"Welcome to Singles Night," Coral mumbled after she took the piece of plastic out of her mouth.

"Oh my god," Rascal muttered, the three teens' depression reaching out and grabbing him within seconds, luring him over to their pity party almost instantly.

"As you can see, wes is havin' a blast," Jax sighed, cautiously glancing across at Kiki, who was still snivelling into her hands.

"Is this everyone?" Rascal asked, hoping that he was early and that people were still yet to arrive.

"Yep," Coral sighed, resting her head on her hand. "Come and join the party."

"What party?" Kiki sobbed, making both Jax and Coral jump (she'd barely spoken since she had stepped inside, deciding that crying was a better way to tell the two other teens how she felt). "We're all too miserable to have a party."

"She ain't wrong," Jax admitted.

"Well this is going to be fun, isn't it?" Rascal sighed, slumping into the chair beside Coral, prompting her to lazily hand him a party hat, which he just tossed onto the table in front of him.

This was worse than he could have imagined.

* * *

"Wow, I's is surprised ya splashed out on two tickets, I thought ya were gonna make me climb in the trunk," CheeChee teased as Seacat's car rolled to a stop.

"Well I thought I'd treat you tonight," Seacat said, playing along with his girlfriend's teasing.

"Yeah, eatin' popcorn in your car and laughin' at people tryin' to hook up, all whilst tryin' to concentrate on a chick flick sounds like a real treat to me," CheeChee said sarcastically.

"Hey, it is Valentines Day, you can't expect them to be playing a horror film," Seacat chuckled, laying his arm around CheeChee's shoulders.

"Hey, none of that until you've bought me a brownie from the snack bar," CheeChee said, ducking out of Seacat's grip and sliding out of the car. Seacat hopped out of his seat and ran to catch up with the biker girl, throwing his arms around her from behind once he'd reached her. She let out a squeal at his touch, which soon progressed into a giggle as he lifted her off the ground and spun her in a circle. "You're so annoying," CheeChee laughed as she was set back on the ground again.

"And you're so ticklish," Seacat shot back, instantly finding CheeChee's weak spot and setting her off shrieking with laughter again as he chased her to the snack bar.

* * *

One brownie, two hours of snuggling and at least fifteen minutes of CheeChee and Seacat trying to hide the fact that they were _both_ crying at the film's ending later, the couple were joining the queue of cars exiting the drive in.

"You'd better keep your promise of takin' me to Marty's," CheeChee said, referring to the local malt shop as she spoke.

"Of course, I'm starving," Seacat replied before blasting his horn at the car in front, which had cut in front of him at the last second.

"Jeez, try not to kill us first," CheeChee hissed, her eyes wide after almost being thrown out of her seat.

"Sorry, but I can't help it when people don't know how to drive properly. How'd you past your test, anyway?" Seacat shouted, his voice gradually raising as his sentence progressed.

"You talkin' to me, pretty boy?" the guy from the car in front shouted after twisting around in his seat. CheeChee had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well...

* * *

After narrowly avoiding a bust-up, thanks to CheeChee breaking the two boys up and telling the guy from the car in front to go home (although she said it a little more harshly than that), Seacat and CheeChee pulled into the car park of Marty's Malt Shop, but not after CheeChee had severely told her significant other off for what he'd said to the guy. However, as they were getting out of their car, some rather familiar faces were piling into the one next to them.

"Rascal?!" Seacat exclaimed, his eyes practically popping out of his head in shock.

"Oh, hey Seacat," Rascal smiled, acting like the situation was totally normal.

"What are you doing here?! I left you at Singles' Night," Seacat continued as he and CheeChee just gawped at him. They looked like they'd seen a ghost.

"This _is_ Singles' Night," Rascal chuckled, motioning to Coral, Kiki and Jax, who were all jumping into Rascal's car, which conveniently had its roof folded down.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" CheeChee asked, gently cocking her head to the side.

"Well there were only four of us there, so Big Momma didn't think that it was worth staying open. So she closed up shop and we had to think of somewhere else to go. Then after I told everyone what you told me, we decided to ditch the beach and come here to have some fun. Now I think we're heading over to the mini golf place," Rascal explained with yet another smile, leaving Seacat and CheeChee completely dumbfounded.

"Good for you, buddy," Seacat eventually managed to say. "I told you you'd have fun."

"Ya might have even more fun if ya get down to the drive in," CheeChee piped up. "It's Singlesville, USA down there."

"Are they still showing movies?" Rascal asked, his interest spiking suddenly.

"What does it matter? Who goes to the drive in to watch a movie when they're single?" CheeChee shot back, earning a jab at her ribs from Seacat's elbow.

"Good call," Rascal said after a short pause, much to Seacat's surprise. "Screw mini golf, we're going to the drive in, guys," he continued, this time turning to his entourage of fellow singletons, who all seemed to be rather pleased with this turn of events judging by Jax and Coral's high five and rather indecent comments and Kiki's innocent, yet excited clapping. "Thanks for the heads up, you two," Rascal thanked the couple. "Enjoy your night."

"You too," Seacat said as he watched Rascal get into his car and lock his seatbelt into place.

"I bet ya can't wait to hear about who Rascal hooked up with," CheeChee smirked as she and Seacat sauntered over to the malt shop's entrance. "I bet he finds a super pretty blonde who drives a convertible," she continued sarcastically. "Or at least owns a convertible."

"Maybe the four of them will just pair off," Seacat chuckled. "Two guys, two girls at a drive in...who knows what'll happen?"

"Well theys is free to go 'n enjoy themselves, we've got business of our own to get to," CheeChee reminded him with a flirty smile.

"Come on then," Seacat laughed. But whilst he had meant to clap CheeChee on the back, he hadn't filtered the fact that CheeChee's skyscraper heels gave her about four extra inches of height into the equation, so he ended up giving her a swift slap on the backside. CheeChee squeaked in surprise, to which Seacat could only respond with uncontrollable laughter considering that almost straight afterwards the biker girl had shot him a look of surprise, yet intrigue.

"Oh stop it," CheeChee giggled as Seacat opened the door for her, still laughing his head off. "I've still gotta teach ya how to eat fries properly before we get to that."

"And how do you eat fries properly?" Seacat asked after recovering from another bout of spluttering laughter, which had followed CheeChee's latest comment.

"By dippin' 'em in a chocolate milkshake," she smirked, grabbing Seacat's bicep and leading him over to a free table before thrusting a menu in his face with a giggle. "Now get orderin'," she said. "I'm gonna go and pick a song to play," she added once Seacat had handed her a quarter. And you can bet that she picked the cheesiest love song that they had.

CheeChee and Seacat didn't see Rascal and the rest of the 'Single Crew' for the remainder of the evening, not that they minded though, they were too caught up in their own date to care.

 **I hope that you liked it!**

 **Ok, I actually still liked this one after reading it back over, which is a pretty big deal for me. XD Also, I hope that you didn't mind me including a few of my OCs (Jax and Coral), I just thought that I'd put a little reference to them in there considering that they've been featured in my other stories too.**

 **How did you think that Rascal and his crew got on at the drive in movie theatre though? I'm interested to know. Do you think any of them came away with a date? XD**

 **I have another one-shot to post after this but I doubt that many of you will want to read it, so I might as well put my little farewell message here. All that I wanted to put was thank you for reading these one-shots, I hope that they made your Valentines Day a little better (or a bit more bearable if you're in a similar situation to me. I need to join Rascal's 'Singles Crew' XD).**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter of Reality Check finished and posted as soon as possible but it's a super long one, so I can't promise anything just yet. I'll do my best though, I promise!** **I think that's it for now though. Which chapter has been your favourite? That way I'll know which ones to write more about for you guys.**

 **Anyway, I'll stop rambling now. Thank you very much for reading!**

 **-cherrygorilla**


	6. Mack & Lela

**Hello!**

 **I'm kind of nervous to be posting this chapter if I'm being perfectly honest, I've never written something like this before. When I was asking for ideas for this story, I got a request from FenceMagma074603 to do a Mack & Lela one-shot. Now, like I said, I've never written for them before, so I apologise if this sucks but I tried my best considering that I have no experience with this ship. It was nice to have a go at writing something a bit different though, so I hope that I did your idea justice, FenceMagma074603! **

A sharp knocking at the front door snapped Mack out of her haze of calculus sums. But within a nanosecond her expression had clouded over with confusion; no one was supposed to be coming over. Her grandfather was out of town visiting an old friend, Brady had texted her to say that he would be up in his workshop for the rest of the afternoon and Alyssa had taken a weekend trip to go and check out some potential colleges. So who on earth was trying to break the door down? No matter how many times that she called out 'I'm coming!' the frantic knocking didn't stop, which just confused her more. But as soon as she opened the front door, taking the wood away from the furiously pounding fist, she stumbled back in shock.

Of all of the people to be standing on her front door step, the possibility that it could be Lela never crossed her mind. But alas, here she was.

Mack opened her mouth to speak but caught herself just staring at Lela instead. Something was very wrong. Lela was completely and utterly soaking wet, wet to the point that sea water was dripping from the hemline of her dress, making a pattern on the wooden floorboards outside. Her usually thick, glossy, raven locks were tangled into skinny rat tails that were plastered to her face and bare shoulders and the sopping wet, red and white fabric of her dress clung to her torso, drawing Mack's eyes more than it probably should have.

"Mack?" Lela choked out, her voice barely above a whisper.

The mention of her name finally managed to snap Mack back to reality, dragging her eyes up to meet the terrified blue-grey orbs that belonged to the biker girl in front of her. _Why did she look so scared?_

"Lela, what on earth are you doing here?" Mack exclaimed, hissing the words out as if that would make them seem quieter.

"I...I needed to talk to you," Lela murmured, trying desperately not to let her voice falter under Mack's gaze.

"What? Why?"

"I-I just," Lela stuttered, having to tear her eyes away from the brunette because she could feel her cheeks starting to burn.

"Oh come on," Mack sighed, taking pity on the girl and taking her hand.

"Huh?" Lela mumbled, her eyes flitting from Mack's face to their linked hands and back up to her face.

"Well you can't stand out here like that, you'll freeze," Mack fussed, leading the young girl inside and trying desperately to ignore the tingling feeling that had shot up her arm from Lela's touch.

The two girls stood in silence for a few seconds, each one awkwardly avoiding the other's gaze. Mack was the first one to break it though, by grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Lela's shoulders to try to stop her from trembling. But as Mack draped the towel over Lela's arms she couldn't deny the strange warmth that seemed to pass from her. _How can she be that warm if she's shivering so much? And how is it possible that I can still smell her perfume after it looks like she's been thrown around in the water for the last ten minutes?_

"Mack, I really need to talk to you," Lela repeated, finally plucking up the courage to lift her gaze to Mack's.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Mack murmured, tripping over her words as she sheepishly coughed and stepped back.

"How are things with you and Brady?" Lela asked, nervously playing with the edge of the beach towel.

Mack was rather dumbfounded by this question. "Lela, you came all this way just to ask me _that_?" she shot back, starting to think that the biker girl was totally insane.

"Well no, but it's part of it," Lela replied curtly, shocking Mack with her sharp tongue.

"Um, alright, I guess," Mack answered after a short pause, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable under Lela's gaze, which had seemed to have lost its nervousness and was now fixed on the brunette. Mack couldn't bring herself to look at the biker girl for more than a second.

"Oh," was all that Lela could bring herself to say. Her tone flat and almost bored, it seemed like she'd lost all interest in the conversation now.

"Lela, what's all this about? You show up on my doorstep for apparently no reason and you're acting really oddly. I don't understand what you want," Mack said, dragging her eyes from the floorboards with all of the strength that she had before managing to lock them onto Lela's.

"You," Lela rasped. Her eyes watery and distant, almost like she was staring straight through Mack, as she spoke.

You could have knocked Mack down with a feather. She was completely speechless. After all, how do you respond to that? Her trouble of keeping her gaze on Lela had disappeared in an instant, now it was like she couldn't look away. She swallowed thickly before trying to speak, her words sticking in her throat like they were coated in glue. "What?" she choked, struggling to even form the word in her head, let alone say it.

"I miss you Mack," Lela carried on, oddly calm about the whole situation. While every area of Mack's mind was running on overdrive, Lela seemed to be completely serene. Her lips seemed to be the only thing moving, everything else was still. "Every single day. I have never met anyone who's like you, Mack, someone who's made such an impact on my life. You've taught me so much about being myself and not letting people get in the way of what I want for my future. So that's what I'm doing now."

"Lela-"

"I want to live my life to the fullest, like you, and I realise now that there's only one person I can do that with," Lela continued, not put off by Mack's attempt at an interruption.

"Tanner! It's Tanner, right?" Mack awkwardly laughed, taking a step backwards since Lela had started to move towards her. However the biker girl stopped in her tracks at the mention of her supposed boyfriend's name. Lela gave the tiniest shake of her head and Mack felt her knees go weak beneath her. "Lela, of course it's Tanner," she tried to tell her, hoping to convince herself as much as the raven-haired girl in front of her. "He's the one you're meant to be with."

"I'm not so sure," Lela croaked, lightly coughing to steady her voice again before continuing.

"Lela, you love him."

"Yes, I do love him, and I always will. But, Mack, I've come to realise that no matter how much I love him, I'll never be _in_ love with him," the biker girl replied, trying not to let herself get discouraged by the way that Mack was looking at her. It looked like she was on the brink of hysteria.

The reason why Mack had been thrown into such a panic was because as soon as Lela said how she felt about Tanner the same thoughts about Brady flooded over Mack. It was like she'd been lying to herself since she'd started her relationship with him. Yes, she loved him and thought the world of him, but now that she thought back to it the kisses felt empty, the hugs had no passion behind them and all of the 'goodnight, babe' texts were a chore. She definitely felt connected to him, but not so much as a love interest anymore.

"Mack, you told me something very important the last time I was here," Lela said, attempting another step towards the tanned brunette. This time she didn't back away. "Being with the right person can make your life more full, if you have the same passion and drive. And I think I've found that person."

"You have?" Mack asked, not daring to raise her voice above a whisper as Lela's hand crept up her arm.

The biker girl let out a breathy laugh as she parted her red-painted lips into a smile, the air tickling Mack's skin as she did so. "You know, I've always felt a connection to you, Mack. It just wasn't until now that I realised what it was," Lela sighed, her gaze almost dreamily fixed on Mack.

"What is it?"

Lela didn't bother to answer with a word, instead with an action. In one calm movement that happened in a mere second, although it felt like hours to Mack, Lela cupped Mack's cheek in her hand and planted a kiss on her lips, unintentionally leaving a cherry red reminder of it behind.

Mack had never been so overwhelmed in her life; it was like every fibre in her body was running on three litres of energy drink and somehow, she didn't want it to stop. She had to force herself to heave out breaths so that she didn't pass out because frankly, she didn't feel like she had control of herself anymore.

"Mack?" Lela croaked, her smile having vanished in a second. If this wasn't going to turn out like she'd hoped that it would then she'd just completely humiliated herself for nothing.

"Ha-have you told Tanner?" Mack stuttered, feeling like changing the subject was the best option right now. Thinking about what had just happened was too much to bear, let alone speaking about it.

"What?" Lela murmured, devastated that that was all Mack had to say after she'd put herself out there like that. "No," she finally answered, bluntly brushing the question off.

"Lela, you can't keep something like this from him. He's going to be crushed when he finds out."

"Oh Tanner will move on, I don't doubt that for a second," Lela chuckled, obviously finding the situation a lot more amusing than Mack did.

"How do you know?"

"Because Tanner just wants me to be happy, Mack. And I'm sure that Brady wants the same for you," Lela replied. "I care too much about Tanner to keep him in a one-sided relationship, it's not fair to give him false hope and it's not fair on me if I'm not happy."

"Lela, I can't tell Brady," Mack tried, the very thought of watching his face as she ended things with him breaking her heart. "It'll kill him."

"Mack, stop thinking about Brady. It's your life, don't live it for him," Lela said curtly.

"Lela-"

"Mack, it's really sweet of you to be thinking about how this affects other people but none of that matters now," Lela cut it, growing impatient as she waited for an answer from Mack. "This is about you. What do you want?"

Mack held Lela's gaze for a few seconds, trying to find what she wanted herself within the mass of thoughts ricocheting around her brain. Eventually she realised that she had nothing to say…well, nothing that she could put into a coherent sentence. So instead she did exactly what Lela had done: she pressed her lips to the biker girl's. This time, neither pulled away, softening into the kiss, deepening it as each second passed. Eventually, the pair prised apart and found themselves staring at each other again, taking in their entire being as if they were committing it to memory for the moments when they were apart.

"I don't know what I want long term yet," Mack said shakily, having strung what few words she could pluck from the adrenaline-fuelled haze that was where her brain should have been together. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from chuckling though as she saw Lela's mouth drop open, after all, Lela didn't know where she was going with this yet. "But for now, I'd like it if you stayed," she finished with a smile that gently progressed to a laugh as she watched Lela's eyes light up. And before she knew what was happening, Lela had thrown her arms around her neck in such a vice-like grip that Mack didn't think that she would ever let go. Not that she wanted her to though. She could have stayed in the biker girl's arms for hours. Apparently all of those nights rewinding Wet Side Story to Lela's parts were a sign that she should have paid a little bit more attention to…

 **And there you have it, I hope that you liked it! Was is any good? Are you interested in me writing more stuff for Mack & Lela? This was pretty fun for me to put together and it was a nice challenge since it was totally new territory for me. So I hope that my efforts paid off. **

**Ok, I think that's finally everything now. Thank you ever so much for reading! Let me know what you've thought of these little one-shot things, maybe I'll do more in the future.**

 **Bye for now!**

 **-cherrygorilla**


End file.
